1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to ultrasonic handpiece which is vented so as to prevent moisture from shorting out the electrical leads during sterilization of the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,452 assigned to the assignee of the present invention discloses an ultrasonic handpiece which has crystals that are electrically driven to energize the handpiece and a working tool such as a cutting needle mounted to the handpiece. When a surgeon desires to use an ultrasonic handpiece to perform a number of operations one right after another, it is necessary to flash autoclave the handpiece so as to sterilize it between operations. Such flash autoclave provides for a rapid sterilization of the handpiece as, for example, in a seven minute cycle. Handpieces according to the prior art when subjected to flash autoclave have been subject to shorting of the electrical drive system to the crystals in the handpiece due to condensation of moisture within the handpiece.